l'espoir sous la neige
by chonaku
Summary: Au pôle Nord, Mr Freeze et sa femme n'étaient que tous les deux, Nora toujours dans l'inconscience, lui veillant sur elle. Un jour, un bateau s'échoua, ne laissant qu'un orphelin à la dérive, que le criminel prit sous son aile. Il dû s'adapter au changement, il y arriva, jusqu'au cauchemar. Comment consoler quand on était vide d'émotion ?


**Titre** : l'espoir sous la neige  
**Personnages/couples** : (Nora /)Mr Freeze, Koonak  
**Rating** : T  
**Genre** : angts, fluff ,curtain fic, hurt/comfort  
**Notes** : amour obsessionnel et pas totalement sain, mention de body horror, meurtres , reprise du background de Freeze selon les comics, donc divers comportements malsains, violences physiques et psychologiques. Sinon, les deux ours sont des ourses, le hasard a décidé. Reprise du personnage de Dora de Gotham Girl (sœur de Nora, déteste Victor, secrétaire au commissariat de Gotham). Spoiler pour heart of ice et aussi sur Deep Freeze, mais pour le second, ça ne nuit pas à la compréhension de l'histoire  
**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.  
**Prompt **: Koonak a fait un cauchemar et Freeze le réconforte, pour **petite_laitue**

* * *

Victor Fries ne dormait que rarement, quand il le fallait, à des heures restreintes (dans ses rêves, il ne voyait qu'elle, suppliante, impossible à guérir, des larmes sur les joues livides et sa main dans la sienne, une dernière fois, avant de fermer la vitre).  
Freeze avait trop de chose à faire pour perdre son temps.

En premier lieu, trouver le remède pour Nora, un filon d'or à creuser et tout récemment, une charge supplémentaire à s'occuper, nourrir et si possible, éduquer. Il n'avait jamais eu la fibre paternelle et la fibre humaniste fut tuée lorsque des éclats de verre s'étaient infiltrés sous sa peau, que l'air s'était raréfié sous le coup de la chaleur, pendant qu'il entendait au loin son estimé patron fuir comme un lâche après avoir condamné sa femme, en digne bienfaiteur de l'Humanité qu'il était.

Ceci marqua le point de basculement.

Depuis, ses actions, ses paroles, ses projets se résumaient à une seule personne, la morale n'avait aucune place dans ce monde, pourquoi en serait-il de même pour lui ? (de quel droit l'avait-il condamnée ?) Cela voulait dire venger, voler, tuer pour elle, la sauver quitte à devenir un monstre. Il donnerait tout pour elle, la vie des autres, la sienne. Il y avait peu, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, elle toujours dans l'inconscience, lui veillant sur elle.

Puis, un jour, le garçon arriva, porté par les eaux froides de la mer, au milieu des débris d'un bateau, s'accrochant à un bout de bois. Il avait vu l'accident de loin, un accident stupide comme il en arrivait parfois, la coque du navire qui craquelait sous l'impact, le sommet du glacier qui s'effondre sur lui. Un seul survivant, orphelin, un enfant inuit aux yeux sombres qui lui répondit faiblement quand il lui demanda son nom.

Freeze aurait pu le laisser là. Ce ne serait pas la première personne abandonnée à un sort cruel ou mortel, ses anciens sbires incompétents pouvaient en témoigner. En soi, on pouvait penser que la situation n'était guère différente. Cependant, Freeze avait toujours eu affaire à des adultes, ils avaient choisi cette voie-là en tout état de cause. Chacun devait payer les fruits de ses échecs, dans ce cas (et la vie avait bien imprimé cette leçon en lui, oh oui).

Koonak n'était qu'un enfant, un inconnu, certes, mais un enfant.

Il tremblait dans l'eau, les yeux noirs, tristes et apeurés, trempé jusqu'à l'os. De là où il était, Freeze pouvait voir la carcasse du navire en bois, pensa à ce qu'il pourrait récupérer, puis, aux cadavres tout près.  
Victor lui tendit la main, pendant qu'il essayait de penser l'installation du petit, là où il pourrait se réchauffer, prendre des forces, se réfugier avec lui. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, mais il était certain que Nora n'aurait pas été dérangée par sa décision, aussi brusque soit-elle.

Concrètement, l'enfant nourrissait des besoins dont Freeze dans sa situation actuelle pouvait et même devait se passer pour survivre, la chaleur en faisait bien entendu partie et figurait en tête de liste. Heureusement pour le petit, il avait aménagé des pièces chauffées d'avance, utilisant le bois et la neige comme isolant thermique, en prévision du réveil de Nora, guérie, mais sans doute affaiblie (aucun « si » car cela signifierait qu'il n'aurait pas pu la sauver, encore une fois).

Heureusement pour lui, l'enfant avait beau être jeune, il était débrouillard et calme, pas une de ces petites pestes pourries gâtées qu'il avait croisé quand il était professeur de science à Gotham, il y avait si longtemps (c'était étrange de repenser à ce genre de souvenir maintenant, des souvenirs non liés à Nora, pourtant dénués de douleur et de haine).

Pour nourrir le petit, Freeze n'avait pas non plus de problème, le plus souvent, les repas se composaient de poissons harponnés en se baignant dans la mer avec ses ourses, mais aussi de chasse parfois, oiseaux et œufs, phoques, morses rarement. Les hardes de caribous se situant plus au sud, il ne pouvait pas lui en donner, ou alors, si quelques quidams nomades s'aventuraient trop loin, que le troc ou l'achat était possible (ce qui permettait aussi de varier les menus, même s'il ne recevait jamais de plainte de ce point de vue-là).

L'éduquer n'était pas si dur. Comme scientifique, il s'était intéressé à de nombreux domaines, délaissant un peu ses obsessions d'enfant sur la cryogénisation pour mieux y revenir plus tard, quand le besoin serait pressant, vital. Il en résultait une quantité de connaissances sur des domaines variés qu'il s'empressait de transmettre, en faisant attention à que ça n'empiétasse pas sur ses recherches. Freeze avait appris comment gérer son temps, avait même trouvé des livres pour enseigner et occuper l'enfant, qui du reste, se plaisait aussi à sortir, en se faisant accompagner par les deux ourses. Ces deux-là, Freeze les avait trouvées quelques mois après son arrivée, deux orphelins, une mère tuée, saignée à blanc. Depuis, Les deux bêtes ne l'avaient pas quitté et lui obéissaient mieux que des chiens.

Il avait fait en sorte que le petit ne manqua de rien, niveau confort, nourriture, consacrant son temps si précieux à lui apprendre ce qu'il savait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de projets pour lui, ou plutôt n'en avait pas eu. Quand Nora se réveillerait (si elle ne rejetait pas le monstre glacé qu'il était devenu), il pensait vivre avec elle ici, peut-être aller dans un village perdu, mais jamais, non, jamais il ne retournerait à Gotham, trop de douleurs y étaient liées sans qu'aucune soit pardonnée.

Lorsque le petit était arrivé, il avait dû mettre à jour ses plans d'avenir.

Sa mère n'avait plus de famille, son père ne l'avait jamais connu, l'enfant ne connaissait personne qui pourrait prendre soin de lui. Freeze, dans sa situation et celle de Nora, ne pouvait faire un voyage dans les terres pour le confier à un orphelinat. C'était sans compter l'aspect « criminel recherché » de sa condition qui rendait la tâche plus ardue encore.

Nora l'accepterait. Elle l'avait accepté et aimé lui, le misérable enfant bizarre d'un père violent et d'une mère indulgente, mais passive, celui qui congelait les animaux des voisins pour les préserver et les guérir, le craintif adolescent abandonné dont on se moquait, le scientifique solitaire en mal d'affection. Elle lui en avait donné plus que quiconque, sa si gentille et douce femme. Elle faisait tellement attention aux autres, alors, un enfant perdu calme et innocent ne poserait pas de problème. Il était certain qu'elle l'aimerait, même si les sentiments d'autrui étaient loin d'être son fort.

Ils vivraient ensemble, réalisa l'homme une nuit, en repensant à ses projets, si tout se passait comme prévu, ils seraient trois, cinq avec les deux ourses (il ne pouvait pas les laisser en arrière ces deux-là, pas en les ayant vus grandir).

Un mot s'était glissé alors, petit, mais si fort, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant Nora, ce qu'elle et lui auraient pu non pas construire, mais étendre si la maladie et le monde ne s'étaient pas mis entre eux. Pas forcément ce qu'ils seraient, mais ce qu'ils pouvaient être.  
Il ne tenait qu'à Freeze de mettre en forme cet embryon de projet, presque un rêve. Le premier depuis longtemps, comme une lueur dans les ténèbres, un refuge dans l'hiver. Victor Fries. Nora, Koonak, les ourses Shaka et Nouchka. Lui. Ce qu'il n'osait dire.

La vie lui avait appris que les choses ne se passaient jamais comme on le voulait, parfois, c'était même l'inverse qui vous tombait dessus, ces leçons n'étaient pas oubliées. Cependant, dans la nuit, l'idée commençait doucement à grandir, en regardant son épouse, en pensant à l'enfant qui dans la chambre dormait. Comme Freeze l'avait déjà fait et le fera certainement, il tendit sa main, touchant la vitre là où des années auparavant, il aurait caressé la joue de Nora. Elle lui aurait souri, ils se seraient embrassés. Maintenant, le vent soufflait doucement dehors, il faisait de même. Bientôt, se disait-il tous les jours devant elle, comme un mantra, une promesse, presque une prière, bientôt une main dans la sienne et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Brisant ses pensées, il y eut un cri, Freeze se précipita tout de suite vers la source, enfilant sa combinaison, prenant rapidement son arme et ses lunettes. Il ne trouva, ni n'entendit rien, sinon des sanglots à travers la porte qu'il ouvrit lentement. Il n'avait pas besoin de lampe, il avait fabriqué ses lunettes thermiques pour pouvoir s'en passer facilement. Ce fut ainsi qu'il put observer son protégé roulé en boule, tremblant, tout en ayant rejeté avec force la couverture qui, maintenant, trainait à moitié sur le sol.

« Koonak ? » dit le criminel, de la voix monocorde et grave qui le caractérisait maintenant. Les bruits de sanglots se faisaient entendre, les tremblements aussi, le petit serrait toujours les poings en chien de fusil. Le scientifique, lui, s'avança, secoua sèchement l'enfant d'une main en baissant le canon de son arme de l'autre.

Le garçon sursauta avec un hoquet de surprise, repoussant vivement la main en se crispant et au lieu de répondre à ses appels ou de le saluer comme il le faisait d'habitude, fut muet. Pourtant, Freeze n'avait pas élevé la voix, ni lui avait fait mal, essaierait de ne jamais le faire. Il avait trop d'amertume envers son père pour copier ses méthodes d'éducation qui s'apparentait à un dressage, avec plus de châtiments que d'embrassades.

« C'est moi, Koonak. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

Koonak n'osait pas croiser son regard, le fuyant, baissant la tête, les bras repliés sur lui, dans une position de défense qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« P-Pardon monsieur, j'ai fait du bruit... »

Quand il mit sa main sur son épaule, avec plus de douceur que lors du premier contact, sec et froid, ce fut pour sentir que l'enfant tremblait encore, nerveusement. Totalement. Des années auparavant, il aurait posé une main sur le front, pour déceler des signes d'une fièvre, maintenant, l'homme en serait bien incapable. Un autre inconvénient de son état actuel.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda-il en lui relevant le menton, ne pensant pas à dire que faire du bruit n'était pas grave, d'abord focalisé sur les tremblements et potentiels symptômes d'une maladie, et moins sur le cri. Si l'enfant tombait malade, la situation risquait de se compliquer. Il avait bien des médicaments sous la main et pouvait sans doute en fabriquer avec ses connaissances acquises pour Nora, mais quitte à choisir, autant qu'il restât en bonne santé le plus longtemps possible.

« N-non…je… j'ai pas mal… » répondit faiblement Koonak en déglutissant, la voix tremblante. Freeze ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du ton, si éloigné de l'ordinaire, vif, calme et joyeux.

« Pourquoi parles-tu ainsi ? Est-ce que je te ferais peur, par hasard ? »

« … Oui. » murmura l'enfant, penaud, et ça devrait lui faire absolument rien.

Depuis l'accident, l'avis des autres et leur peur importaient peu. Il en irait aussi de Nora, si elle en nourrissait à son égard, si elle ne voulait pas du monstre qu'il était devenu. Ce ne serait rien en comparaison au soulagement immense de la savoir vivante, en train de sourire quelque part, fusse loin de lui. Cependant, il avait nourri l'enfant, lui avait consacré du temps et il y avait peu…

Un infime mouvement de sourcils naquit.

« Ce sont les lunettes… elles ont brillées et j'ai cru que… »

« Allume la lampe. » tonna-il sans attendre la fin du balbutiement, trop sec, trop vite. Il avait lâché l'enfant. Bientôt une flamme apparue qui éclaira le visage du petit, révélant les yeux rougis, les joues maculées de traces laissées par les larmes, de sueur, aussi, au coin du front. Il pensait lire de la peur dans les yeux, il en connaissait toutes les nuances maintenant. Il remarqua surtout les joues rouges, le tremblement des mains, l'air égaré.

« Est-ce mieux ? » fut sa demande, lâchée d'un ton neutre, la bouche légèrement crispée, droit comme un i, l'aveu encore en tête. Oh oui, la peur était inévitable, un facteur à prendre en compte, un fait tellement prévisible que ça ne faisait aucun mal, absolument aucun.  
Son corps était tendu, raide, les sourcils froncés, la bouche plus crispée.

« Oui. Pardonnez-moi... »

Encore la voix faible, la tête un peu baisée, les si petites mains serrées.

« Arrête de t'excuser. »

Les yeux le fixèrent, noirs et tristes, avant de l'éviter, la lèvre pincée de honte. Soudain, Victor se demanda ce qu'il était lui-même en train de faire exactement.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, je comprends ta réaction, elle est compréhensible. »

Immédiatement, l'enfant se détendit. Il le remarqua à la façon dont les épaules s'abaissèrent, alors que la tête se releva, dévoilant une absence de grimace. Quand Koonak le regarda, il ne lut pas de peur, encore moins de haine. Il se demanda combien de temps l'enfant avait pleuré en remarquant des traces sur l'oreiller blanc.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très rassurant. Tu as dû croire que j'étais une sorte de croque-mitaine.»

« Non. » commença vivement le petit « Je ne suis plus un enfant, je vais avoir dix ans l'été prochain ! J'ai juste été surpris. Puis, vous ne me faites pas peur. » assura Koonak, les bras croisés et sourcils froncés de circonstance.

« Bien sûr. » laissa-il échapper, joignant froideur et scepticisme.

« C'est la vérité ! Je veux dire… j'ai peut-être cru à un moment, que je rêvais encore et donc, je n'étais pas certain que c'était vous. Mais c'est tout. »

« Pince-toi le nez la prochaine fois que tu doutes. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là que mes lunettes ont brillées dans le noir ? »

« Un peu après. » avoua l'enfant. « Mais de pas très loin. Pourquoi elles ont fait ça ? » demanda-il soudainement.

« Pour mieux te voir. Tu as crié, je pensais que tu avais un problème. Puis, j'ai senti que tu tremblais. Je me demandais si tu te sentais bien. »

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste fait… ce cauchemar. »

« Quel cauchemar? »

« J'ai rêvé de mon papa et de ma maman. » répondit l'enfant avec une voix brisée, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'événement qu'il avait revécu. Encore une fois, il baissait la tête. Cette fois, l'homme resta silencieux en observant le dos s'arrondir, sans doute y aurait-il des larmes là et non seulement des traces de leur passage sur les joues rondes.

Freeze songea que Nora aurait su exactement quoi faire. Fille ainée d'un couple travaillant énormément, elle avait dû s'occuper de sa cadette quand ses parents rentraient trop tard, quand lui était le fils unique qui n'avait pas besoin d'être beaucoup consolé, restant souvent seul le soir. Du reste, cette solitude forcée lui semblait infiniment préférable aux claques qu'il recevait parfois, à la pression des regards, aux répliques cinglantes. Les rares amis que le scientifique s'était fait ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et quand on quémandait une épaule compatissante, il se trouvait généralement placé très bas dans la liste des possibles. Il ne trouvait rien dans son expérience qui puisse l'aider dans la situation actuelle, ne fit donc d'écouter.

« On est sur le bateau de papa et maman me prend dans les bras, mais moi, je veux pas. Parce que je suis un homme, un vrai, plus un gamin. Puis, je veux voir l'ours et les manchots, j'en ai vus, c'est sûr. Et le bateau tangue et je… l'eau, mes parents crient… et je tombe… et… »

Un tremblement, encore un, une petite moue qui se formait et que devait-il faire ?

« Je… papa et maman, ils... »

Freeze avait aperçu l'accident de loin, par un hasard opportun. S'il ne l'avait pas vu ou s'il s'en était retourné, que serait-il arrivé à l'enfant ? Celui qui ne relevait toujours pas les yeux, qui nouait ses bras autour de ses jambes ?

La réponse était fort simple et soudain, l'homme songea au corps sans vie de plus, noyé ou mort de froid, qu'il aurait pu trouver, au manque d'idée sur l'impact que ça aurait eu sur lui, sans doute aucun. Ce que ça faisait de lui, il le connaissait par cœur, le voyait dans les prunelles terrifiées de ses victimes dans ses souvenirs, dans le regard haineux de sa femme dans un des futurs possibles (pas le pire, non, celui-là, l'homme le vivait chaque jour où il ne réussissait pas à la guérir). Cependant, l'enfant n'était pas mort, il l'avait sauvé, voulait l'aider et devait trouver un moyen de le faire.

Freeze restait sans expression devant l'enfant.

« Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de souffrir. » tenta-il en vain, conscient que ça ne suffirait pas. Un médecin lui avait dit que Nora n'aurait certainement pas le temps de trop souffrir. Deux jours après, il s'infiltrait à Gothcorp pour emprunter leur matériel. Sa bouche était sèche, il n'aimait pas se trouver là, impuissant. La dernière fois que l'impuissance s'était fait sentir, il avait tout perdu.

Le petit le regarda, bouche cachée par les genoux devant lui, il ne voyait que les mèches brunes.

« Oui, mais ils manquent... » lui murmura l'enfant d'une voix basse ne cachant pas sa tristesse, le manque qu'il éprouvait. Ce que Freeze ne pouvait sans doute pas combler, l'eusse-il voulu. Il savait pourtant, que le petit n'était ni à lui, ni de lui. Il y aurait toujours des fantômes pour le hanter et l'homme était bien placé pour connaitre l'emprise des souvenirs, le manque, l'envie de tenir dans les bras, de dire son amour une fois et des centaines d'autre ensuite.

« Je ne rien faire pour toi. La vie te réservera toujours ce genre de mauvaise surprise et tu devras y survivre, c'est tout. » répondit-il d'abord d'un ton plat. Il se traita ensuite d'imbécile pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait baissé sa tête et son arme devant son patron, trop soumis à l'autorité pour sauver Nora, depuis son instant de faiblesse.

La douleur se lisait dans le regard noir, aussi profonde que muette. Koonak ne tremblait plus, ne parlait plus, ferma les yeux et Victor comprit à quel point il était dans l'erreur à ce moment-là. Il n'était pas question de lui, de sa douleur, de la promesse d'être impitoyable pour la sauver. Il s'agissait d'un enfant, d'un orphelin avec une perte plus lourde que la sienne (après tout, le mari serrerait bientôt sa femme, se l'était juré chaque soir où il s'endormait devant elle, genoux à terre). L'homme se détourna de l'enfant, à court de mots.

« Vous aussi, vous allez me laisser tout seul ? » lui demanda alors une petite voix. Elle était faible maintenant, finies les bravades de l'enfant qui se voulait déjà un homme avant l'âge. Freeze se demanda même comment il l'avait entendue, le silence pesant et gêné en était certainement la cause. L'enfant semblait plus petit maintenant, blotti sur lui-même.

Freeze pourrait finir là la conversation, pour apprendre au petit que la vie ne comportait pas que des joies. Ce serait une fuite sous couvert d'imprimer une leçon dans l'esprit d'un individu fragile, il le savait parfaitement, une solution de facilité. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas. La solution de facilité (plus sage selon ceux qui ne le comprenaient pas, qui le regardaient de haut et jugeaient) aurait été de laisser Nora mourir, partir « sereinement » quand, il le savait, elle pouvait être sauvée, au prix d'un temps long, mais si précieux. Il avait choisi l'incertitude, la recherche longue et poussée, le risque, l'attende, parce qu'au bout du chemin, Freeze pourrait toujours la voir, elle.

Victor ne pouvait laisser l'enfant, pas avec les fantômes dans les yeux sombres et les souvenirs dans les rêves, même s'il n'était à lui. Mais presque. Peut-être. Dans un futur que lui pouvait construire avec d'autres, pas seulement Nora et la perspective lui semblait étrange, nouvelle, trop pour un autre qualificatif.

« Non. » fut sa réponse, sans être chargée d'émotion inutile et superflue, sonnant pour quiconque mesurée, sans chaleur.  
Pour la première fois depuis que Koonak avait avoué qu'il lui faisait peur, l'homme se rapprocha du lit. L'enfant le suivait du regard, sans rien dire, les bras entourant toujours les jambes, des larmes au coin des yeux et coulant encore. Auparavant, la vision était seulement désagréable, elle prenait une autre tournure, qui prenait racine dans quelque chose de profond, un rêve en train de naitre, à coups de projets et de logique, d'envie de voir deux visages lui sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je te laisserais seul. Et je ne le ferais pas. » répondit l'adulte le plus doucement possible. Du moins, il essayerait, après tout, la vie demeurait capricieuse à son égard.

À ses propres oreilles, ce n'était pas assez, encore trop métallique. Intérieurement, Victor grimaça. Il devait faire mieux que ça, même si tout était dur, gelé en lui à présent, qu'il ne pouvait ni émettre, ni sentir la chaleur du soleil à moins de vouloir mourir (une preuve de plus que devenir un monstre pour elle était dans la logique des choses).

« Promis ? »

Les yeux sombres le fixaient et si la voix ne tremblait plus, il sentait une note triste et une autre implorante.

« Je n'aime pas mentir, ni trahir mes engagements.» fut sa réponse.

Cela pourrait suffire, puis, Victor se rappela que, malgré les dire du concerné, il s'adressait à un enfant. Un petit garçon, suffisamment débrouillard pour ne jamais le gêner, mais pouvant hurler car il avait revécu son drame personnel en songe.

Combien de fois aurait-il lui-même pu hurler ? Combien de nuits, sans elle, avait-il pu revoir son échec cuisant après l'accident et dans l'asile d'Arkham ? Combien de fois son « je te sauverai Nora, je ne te laisserai pas mourir » et autres « je serai toujours près de toi » lui étaient apparus vains et creux face à sa perte ? Cependant, il était un adulte et si la maladie de Nora n'était pas son choix, loin de là, ses actions oui. Ses échecs lui appartenaient corps et âme, il devait en payer le prix : solitude, douleur, peur et cauchemars.

Koonak n'était qu'un enfant.

Le geste mit du temps à arriver, quelque part parce que l'adulte n'y était pas habitué, d'autre part parce qu'il ne savait pas les répercussions exactes, si l'enfant allait accepter ou si les choses iraient dans le sens inverse : rejet et accusation. L'homme ne craignait pas un « vous n'êtes pas mon père », car c'était la vérité, mais envenimer les choses en suggérant qu'il essayait de remplacer ses défunts parents n'était pas dans ses intentions.

L'Homme étant un être social, il disposait d'un besoin effarant de contact et si la parole ne suffisait pas, il fallait en guise de complément voire de compensation, un contact physique approprié à la situation. C'était en soi un raisonnement assez logique. Il revoyait des gens autour de lui le faire, dont Nora serrant sa sœur contre elle, même si les circonstances étaient beaucoup moins dramatiques, une histoire d'amour qui tournait mal, une rupture mal reçue, une crise de larme en conséquence et un rendez-vous qui tournait court, à la probable grande joie de cette peste d'une haine jalouse à son égard et jamais aimée en retour.  
Freeze se força à se concentrer sur la situation présente.

La main sécha les larmes, en faisant attention à ne pas être trop brusque, trop sec. Les bras passèrent autour du petit, le dos se courba pendant que le garçon était serré, qu'il ouvrait ses grands yeux pour regarder, ahuri, et que rien n'était fait pour couper le contact.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais seul. » dit Victor en ne se préoccupant pas de son ton, plutôt de la réaction, l'attendant, sans savoir ce qu'elle serait.

Un instant, l'adulte crut que son action était mal accueillie en sentant le corps se crisper légèrement, puis l'enfant eut une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Se tournant complètement vers lui, il le serrait à son tour. Joue contre le métal, il fermait les yeux. La situation lui semblait étrange, surréaliste, trop pour qu'il puisse la désigner sous d'autres termes. Il l'avait déjà serré avant, quand l'enfant était trop faible pour marcher, à la mort de ses parents, presque noyé et grelottant.

Maintenant, Koonak ne tremblait plus, semblait presque serein. Victor passa une main sur la tête brune, un geste qu'il avait déjà vu se produire entre adultes et enfants, sans se souvenir en avoir eu, sinon dans des souvenirs lointains à jamais scellés dans sa mémoire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire après, mais pour l'instant, profitait d'un moment de paix. Cela faisait longtemps. En regardant le visage émacié, pâle et bienveillant, Koonak commençait à sourire, provoquant le même geste chez son interlocuteur. Le phénomène avait pris du temps à venir lui aussi, mais maintenant, il était récurrent, sans que Freeze sut pourquoi, sans qu'il s'en préoccupa vraiment.

« Te sens-tu mieux ? »

« Un peu. » n'était pas réellement la réponse attendue, mais soit, il pouvait, devait sans doute, s'en accommoder pour l'instant. Avant qu'il ne posa la question, le petit continua en y répondant malgré lui : « J'ai pas envie de me rendormir. Pas tout de suite. »  
S'il répondait qu'il devait dormir, au moins essayer, Koonak obéirait sans rechigner. Il ne le pouvait pas, non, pas après avoir fait ces efforts.

« Veux-tu rester avec moi ? »

« Oui. » souffla Koonak, un sourire sur les lèvres et de la détermination dans les yeux.  
Ce n'était pas prévu, mais la présence même de Koonak était non prévue, sans être indésirable. Freeze s'était adapté avant, il le ferait bien une autre fois et d'autres fois encore, parce que maintenant, peut-être qu'il pouvait penser à une autre personne. La sensation demeurait étrange. Deux personnes sur qui veiller.

Freeze mit une main sur l'épaule du petit, doucement. Ce geste-là, il pouvait le faire sans effort, c'était un des premiers, le plus simple et courant.

« Il va falloir que tu me suives, va mettre ta polaire, sinon, tu risques d'attraper froid. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le petit avec un accent dans la voix, surpris, déçu, il n'arrivait pas à clairement voir.

« Il y a une autre personne que je veux pas laisser seule. »

* * *

« Me revoilà ma douce. » murmura Victor en arrivant dans le grand hall de glace, le cœur de la grotte, là où tous les chemins convergeaient, où se tenait le cryotube dans lequel dormait Nora, les traits apaisés, magnifique dans sa robe bleue comme ses yeux.

Koonak se tenait à côté de lui, n'ayant pas voulu qu'il le porta, un air un peu perdu sur son visage. Pourtant, il avait déjà vu Nora. Puis, Victor se souvenait que ce n'était qu'en pleine lumière, pas lorsque tout était sombre et qu'avec la lumière émanant du tube de cryogénie, Nora apparaissait comme une vision terrible, belle, mais pâle comme un fantôme.

Elle était pleine de vie, il y avait si longtemps, avec un beau sourire.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'elle, Koonak, même dans le noir. »

« J'ai pas peur. » souffla l'enfant. « Vous avez dit qu'elle est très malade, on ne doit pas avoir peur des malades, on doit les soigner. Maman disait ça. J'ai pas peur. »

« Un peu froid peut-être ? » suggéra Freeze.

« Non. Ça va aller. » assura le petit, les sourcils froncés et l'air volontaire. Un sourire passa sur son visage, la surprise céda vite le pas à un sourire comme réponse. Le petit était simple à satisfaire. Puis, il se refocalisa sur Nora. Aujourd'hui était un de leur anniversaire, le troisième rendez-vous, la première fois où il l'avait vu danser sous la neige. Ils s'étaient embrassés, lui, patineur débutant et gauche, encore tremblant de froid et de honte pour avoir glissé sur la glace. Le même jour, mais avec trois mois et plusieurs années de différence, elle tombait malade.

Il lui avait offert des fleurs, des mots, encore, beaucoup, à défaut d'une guérison.

« Quels sont vos cauchemars ? » dit le petit garçon en interrompant ses pensées. Freeze se tourna vers lui, légèrement tendu. Puis, il détourna les yeux. Le poids sur sa gorge n'étant dû qu'à son col, il entreprit de se défaire de sa combinaison, notant pour lui-même de refaire des ajustements.

« Ils ne sont guère plus plaisants que les tiens, les écouter ne t'apportera rien. »

Il ne regardait plus ni l'enfant, ni sa femme, il n'y avait que la place où il rangeait son armure. Freeze retira ses lunettes, ses gants, enfila chemise et pantacourt, même si le froid ne le mordait pas, laissant seulement quelques engelures au coin des doigts, qu'il devrait traiter.  
Autrefois, on avait établi que le froid ralentirait sans doute son vieillissement, maintenant, après quelques études, il supposait que c'était possible, mais que pour cela, il devait s'entretenir, ne pas se laisser aller, sinon, il était bon pour une décomposition totale. Un autre cadeau de Ferris Boyle dont il ne pourrait jamais rendre la pareille. Batman l'en empêcherait une fois encore.

Voilà une triste histoire pour un enfant : l'homme dont on refusait tout, même la vengeance après qu'il eut cru tout perdre, retrouvant sa femme uniquement pour se faire chanter par un être sans scrupule, ne sauvant sa belle que pour se réfugier dans un coin perdu. Non, il fallait mieux que Koonak ne sut rien, ni de son histoire, ni des cauchemars qui en découlaient. Il était encore innocent et joyeux, autant le préserver le plus possible, loin de la véritable froideur du monde, dans une tanière comme un nid, à l'abri.

Freeze ne laisserait jamais personne leur faire du mal ou ils en paieront le prix fort, il l'avait déjà fait, le referait encore, pour eux.  
En attendant, il devait encore chercher un remède, songea l'homme en regardant sa femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui, qu'une main toucha son bras, comme pour le prendre, doucement. Il posa un regard sur Koonak, ses sourcils se levant et s'abaissant, pas de colère, plutôt de surprise et d'interrogation. Pourtant, comme s'il eut été brûlé, l'enfant ramena sa main vers lui, une mine presque effrayée peinte sur son visage, qui disparut rapidement, remplacé par un air penaud.

« Je… vous aviez l'air triste. » fut ses mots, prononcés rapidement, une justification comme une défense.

L'homme marqua une pause, avant de se radoucir, les traits moins tirés, le regard moins sur l'enfant que sur la forme qui dormait au centre, la femme qui ne cessait d'hanter ses rêves, ses pensées.

« C'est rien. Seulement un de nos anniversaires que nous ne fêterons pas ensemble. »

Un de plus. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore sans elle, combien d'années la vitre entre eux et le sentiment d'échec ?

« Il y en a beaucoup ? » demanda timidement l'enfant.

« Assez pour toute une vie. »

La phrase s'échappa d'elle-même, sans y prendre garde, dans un souffle.

« Si c'est pour être triste comme ça, je tomberai jamais amoureux. » déclara alors l'enfant et il le vit boudeur, déterminé, les bras croisés. Victor fronça alors les sourcils devant l'affirmation déplaisante dont il en était manifestement la cause.

« Ne dis pas ça, le jour où j'ai rencontré Nora, où j'en suis tombé amoureux fut l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, avec notre mariage. » claqua Freeze.

Il n'aimait pas le ton de l'enfant, le fait que sa relation servit à une idée aussi stupide. L'attitude corporelle du petit changea alors, sans qu'il s'en préoccupât, pour la première fois depuis le début de tout. Qu'importe que le petit parût choqué, que les grands yeux noirs s'ouvrirent encore et qu'il abaissait les bras, doucement. De toute façon, il était sans doute trop petit pour comprendre ce que pouvait apporter le sentiment qu'il voulait nier.

« Mon papa disait ça aussi… »

Une voix faible, comme auparavant, son regard était toujours plaqué sur le petit qui ne semblait plus le voir.  
Il l'avait comparé à son père, pas exactement comme il l'aurait souhaité, s'il le souhaitait déjà. Étrangement cela ne lui faisait pas réellement plaisir. Était-ce étrange déjà ? Devait-il rappeler à l'enfant son père ou au contraire, se démarquer ?

Ce fut avec ces réflexions que Victor su à quel point son projet personnel devait s'être infiltré plus en lui qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

« Le voyage, c'était pour nous faire plaisir, à maman et moi. Je ne m'étais pas fait d'amis à l'école, je me sentais un peu seul et maman aussi, je crois. Alors, papa a dit qu'on allait voyager, comme maman et lui l'avaient fait avant de m'avoir. Et moi, j'étais heureux, parce que j'aime voyager et papa… je crois que papa était triste qu'on ne soit pas heureux. »

Il n'y avait pas de larme cette fois, seulement un regard dans le vague, la voix faible qui trainait lourdement dans le salon de glace, les sourcils noirs qui se froncèrent encore, l'air triste du petit endeuillé qui se peignait lentement.

« Si on avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas été triste… . »

« Koonak. »

Le petit ne semblait pas l'entendre, il posa donc sa main sur l'épaule. Ce n'était pas seulement un automatisme, seulement pour avoir son attention, assurément. A entendre son nom, le jeune orphelin releva la tête quelques secondes, le temps pour Victor de mettre un genou à terre. Il avait aussi vu ce geste, il y avait très longtemps.

« Ce qui fait souffrir, ce sont les épreuves que la vie donne, l'hiver qui vient, son vent froid qui souffle et te déchire. C'est voir pourrir ou mourir ta seule source de bonheur qui détruit. Pas d'en avoir une. »

L'enfant ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Et si on la perd ? » demanda-il.

« Le but de la vie est de ne pas la perdre » fut la réplique qui lui vient aussitôt, mais elle semblait inadaptée à la situation et particulièrement cruelle. Quitte à choisir, Koonak ne serait pas là, avec lui. Il avait beau tout faire pour l'enfant, à ses yeux il ne serait sans doute jamais à la hauteur de ses parents. Le bonheur qu'il pouvait apporter serait sans doute estimé en conséquence, tout aussi moindre. Si l'enfant était véritablement heureux ou pouvait l'être (était-il encore capable de rendre quelqu'un heureux, d'ailleurs ?)

« J'ai tout fait pour ne pas me poser cette question. Certains m'ont vu comme un imbécile ou un fou pour ne pas renoncer. » murmura-il, à défaut d'une réponse valable. Il aurait préféré trouver mieux, moins intime, moins proche de ses blessures et son histoire, des regards qui s'éloignaient, du chuchotement, des pleurs, des paroles sur Nora au passé, alors qu'elle était encore vivante. Lui devant rester calme et souriant devant eux, alors qu'il brûlait à l'intérieur, de rage, de colère, de détermination.

(De peur aussi, bien plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer à lui-même et devant les autres.)

« Ma maman disait que s'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. »

L'homme fit un effort pour ne pas se crisper. Ainsi donc, la naïveté serait due à l'âge, mais aussi à l'éducation, mais soit, s'il pouvait s'en servir. Ce n'était pas que Freeze n'y croyait pas, il ne serait pas allé jusque-là sinon, mais la vie lui avait appris que ce n'était pas si simple. Rien n'était si simple.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y en avait pas. » fut sa réponse, sans s'appesantir sur tout ce que la vie avait d'assez vile pour ruiner les espoirs. Koonak n'avait pas besoin, non, qu'il gardait toute l'espérance propre aux songes, à lui-même le désespoir qu'ils pouvaient entrainer.  
Il cessa de toucher l'épaule du garçon, se releva pendant que le regard sombre le suivait, soudain pensif.  
« Alors, mon espoir, c'est vous ? » demanda l'enfant et ce fut à lui d'ouvrir les yeux et même la bouche de surprise. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, ne sachant que répondre, ni même que penser.

« Si tu veux voir les choses ainsi. » souffla-il finalement froidement, de dépit.

Il était un criminel recherché qui n'avait trouvé nul autre refuge qu'un coin perdu qu'il avait réaménagé pour sa femme encore dans le coma, il ne pouvait survivre à une température supérieur à zéro degré et disposait de signes physiques le marquant mieux qu'un fer rouge sur le front, de plus, s'il était aussi brillant que ses professeurs le disaient, sans doute aurait-il pu sauver Nora, peut-être d'autres vies. Sans compter ses défauts. Il était maintenant l'espoir de deux personnes et étrangement, le faire entendre de l'une d'elle lui faisait voir à quel point elles étaient mal loties.  
Nora méritait quelqu'un qui aurait su la guérir et la rendre heureuse, Koonak un vrai père qui n'hésitait pas sur la façon de traiter son mal être.

« Je ne suis pas une personne réconfortante, ni même chaleureuse. » dit-il d'un ton neutre. Il n'allait pas présenter des excuses pour ce qu'il était, mais rester sans rien dire serait sans doute pire, l'aurait rendu moins à l'aise dans ce qui était déjà une situation qui dépassait largement ses compétences.

« Non. Pas vraiment. Mais vous êtes très gentil, vous me donnez toujours du saumon quand j'en ai envie, vous êtes venus me chercher quand j'ai crié et vous m'apprenez des choses. Puis, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. » assura l'enfant avec un sourire, comme si ça ne le gênait pas. Sans doute était-ce vrai. Le petit avait manifesté sa peur, sa joie, sa tristesse et son embarras. Tout un panel d'émotion à vif, dénué d'arrière-pensée, plein d'un réconfort surprise. Le petit en avait-il seulement conscience ?

« Tu es toi-même très gentil. » fit Victor avec un léger sourire, le plus sincèrement qu'il pouvait, toujours avec ce ton monotone, mais en perdant sa raideur. Voyant que les jambes du petit commençaient à légèrement trembler, il s'asseyait à même la neige, le meilleur moyen d'indiquer à l'enfant qu'il pouvait en faire de même. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à ramener un vieil oreiller usé et le poser près de lui. Puis, il posa un regard sur Nora, avant de retourner à Victor.

« Comment vous êtes arrivés ici, vous ? »

L'adulte s'assombrit de nouveau, sans qu'il ne pût rien y faire. Les doigts bleus se serrèrent sur la neige.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne histoire pour s'endormir, ni une bonne histoire tout court. »

Le petit baissa encore une fois la tête, tout en s'excusant encore une fois. Comme réponse, une main qui passa brièvement sur sa tête, des yeux qui le regardaient avec bienveillance, à défaut d'un visage souriant.

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal. » commença l'adulte. « Tu sais, je peux te raconter une autre histoire, avec une meilleure fin. »

« J'ai pas envie. » bougonna l'enfant, les joues rondes et l'air sombre à sa grande surprise.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui. Je veux pas d'une histoire qui finit bien quand ça arrive pas en vrai. Je veux que mes parents reviennent et que votre femme se réveille. Je veux… je veux que les gens soient biens et…» s'énerva l'enfant crescendo, avant de marquer une pause, de plonger ses yeux noirs dans celui de son interlocuteur, poings serrés de rage, dans les yeux, une volonté. « Je veux vous voir heureux. »  
Si Freeze était auparavant surpris, maintenant, il avait passé un stade supérieur. N'était-ce pas les parents qui voulaient le bonheur des enfants, d'ordinaire ?

Il se morigéna. L'enfant n'était pas son fils, fût-il en train de sourire à ses côtés, d'avoir confiance en lui, totalement.  
La surprise demeurait pourtant, ce qui lui servait de projet aussi (Nora, Koonak, les ourses, lui…)

« Commence déjà par ne plus pleurer. » n'était certainement pas une réponse, mais à défaut, c'en fut une. Il était évident qu'il voulait le bonheur de l'enfant, à quoi bon répéter ce que tout les deux savaient déjà.

« Mais vous êtes tellement triste ! » s'exclama Koonak et il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, seulement une mine mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son comportement affecterait l'enfant. Il aurait dû, pensait-il rétrospectivement. Un enfant sage ou intelligent, cela ne voulait pas seulement dire des ennuis en moins. Pourtant, il avait éludé ce point. Maintenant, il en payait le prix : la tristesse douloureuse et la colère que Victor n'aurait jamais voulu voir dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il essayait de choisir ses mots.

« Non. J'attends que Nora se réveille comme tu dis. J'ai été très triste à un moment qui s'est heureusement fini. »

Quand l'homme avait cru Nora perdue, mais non, cette partie-là, Koonak devait l'ignorer. La gorge était trop sèche, la voix toujours posée, calme. Victor ne bougeait pas, droit comme un i et rigide.

« Cependant, les choses se sont nettement améliorées et le seront davantage. Nora va guérir et tu es là. »

Pour un autre, ce serait sans doute bien maigre, pour lui, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Egoïstement, quelque part au fond de lui, Victor aurait voulu que ça suffît aussi pour Koonak, ce qui n'était sans doute pas le cas, comme en témoigna sa réponse.

« Mais vous ne savez pas quand et ma maman et mon papa resteront toujours morts eux. Et les morts reviennent pas à la vie et… s'ils étaient vivants, on serait à la maison et je vous embêterais pas. Et que vous auriez plus de temps pour soigner votre femme et vous aussi, vous seriez de retour à votre maison. »

Ça ne devrait pas faire mal, mais Victor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre « J'aurais des parents, peut-être des amis. Je ne serais plus seul, ici, avec vous, le monstre froid au cœur gelé. » avec une voix remplie d'une vérité amère.  
« Tais-toi. » lâcha Freeze, avec froideur, trop rapide, trop fort.

« Je… pardon. Pardon, vraiment pardon. »

Et la voix ne cessait pas de pialer que l'enfant ne serait jamais aussi heureux avec lui qu'il l'avait été avec ses parents, qu'il était trop froid et vide. Comment pouvait-il se comparer à de vrais êtres humains de chair, sang et de chaleur ? Batman avait réussi à avoir un partenaire, lui seul savait comment, mais ce n'était sans doute pas la même chose. L'homme masqué était austère et sec, comme Victor selon lui, mais il était possible que ce fût un masque de plus. Dans le cas contraire, il restait sans doute à l'enfant des contacts pour s'épanouir. Peut-être avait-il une famille aimante, que Batman en fût partie ou non.

Koonak n'avait que lui et jusqu'à maintenant, Freeze n'avait pas vu le problème. Il l'avait maintenant sous les yeux : les tremblements le long du corps et la peine dans le regard, les lèvres qui remuaient faiblement, sans un mot.  
Il n'y avait que lui pour cesser ça.

L'homme souffla un moment, rassemblant les mots, pour rassurer et consoler, du moins essayer, être plus proche de son but qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusque-là.

« Tu as le droit de ne pas être heureux, d'être en colère ou triste. Tu peux même me haïr si ça te permet de te sentir plus libre, tu peux n'attendre qu'une chose : d'être assez grand pour survivre à un voyage tout seul qui te ramènera là où tu as grandi. Peut-être que d'autres te prendront, t'enverront là où tu seras mieux logé, mieux nourri et éduqué. Je n'empêcherai rien si tu es d'accord. Parce que tu aurais raison et que je comprendrais. Pour un homme comme moi, ce lieu est idéal, pour un enfant, ce n'est qu'un désert vide où règnent le froid et la neige. Tu n'es pas fait pour vivre ici, loin de tes semblables. Si j'avais pu te ramener, je l'aurais fait, mais je ne peux pas. Ma femme a besoin de moi. Et surtout, j'ai besoin d'elle. »

Les mots avaient coulés doucement, s'étaient échappés tous seuls, mais dire les deux dernières phrases lui coutât. C'était comme dévoiler une blessure, résumer son histoire en peu de mots. Cependant, il sentait que c'était indispensable, un chemin où aller pour arriver à son but. En plus d'être une forme de justification, il s'en rendait compte. L'enfant était captivé par son discours. Lui paraitrait-il abject et égoïste des années plus tard, si un jour, il découvrait ses actes derrière ses beaux discours ? Freeze ne savait pas, se reconcentra sur le présent, l'enfant qu'il aimait rieur et qui avait trop souvent pleuré ce soir.

« Cependant, ne mets jamais en doute ce que tu as apporté ici. Tu es un enfant adorable, sage et bien élevé… » Les mots se bloquaient. Facile de dire à quel point un être était haïssable ou combien il manquait dans un vide silencieux, mais avouer en face à quel point une personne comptait, voilà une autre chose. « Tu apportes de la joie, sans me distraire de mes recherches, j'ai tout fait pour ça. M'occuper de toi n'a rien d'une charge et n'entrave pas mon projet. »

Koonak l'enrichissait au contraire, cela, pouvait-il aussi le dire ?  
Victor commençait à le voir… Non, il n'oserait pas. L'enfant ne devait pas se sentir diviser entre lui et ses parents, l'adulte n'avait aucunement le droit de faire ça.

« Je vous gêne vraiment pas… » murmurait l'enfant, les yeux brillants maintenant, les commissures des lèvres qui remontaient, formant le sourire désiré.

« Je te l'aurais dit dans le cas contraire ou tu aurais servi de casse-croûte à Shaka. » répondit Victor avec un léger sourire en glissant un regard par derrière. L'enfant rigola. « Ne ris pas, je suis tout à fait sérieux. » d'un ton qui laissait supposer le contraire.

« J'suis trop maigre. » fit remarquer l'enfant en se tapotant le ventre. « Et Shaka mange pour vingt. »

« Personne ici n'est aveugle, tu n'as ni de Gretel pour masquer ton véritable poids, ni de four à ta disposition pour en finir avec nous. »  
Les yeux grands et vides lui rapportèrent que ses propos sonnaient creux, inaccessibles. Avec sa bouche semi-ouverte, Koonak rappelait ses anciens élèves qui ne comprenaient pas les principes tellement simples pour lui que des explications semblaient superflues, en dépit du concept même de pédagogie.

« …Je comprends pas. » murmura l'enfant, enfonçant ainsi le clou.

Victor le regarda avec calme, croisa les jambes, puis parla doucement.

« Bien, alors écoute jeune homme. Autrefois vivait dans des terres lointaines, le jeune Hansel et sa sœur Gretel, perdus dans une noire forêt. Enfants de parents pauvres qui ne pouvaient plus les nourrir, on les abandonna en conséquence. Les parents, cependant, sentaient leurs cœurs éclater en regardant les petits s'enfoncer dans les bois, sous un prétexte futile. Pétris de regrets, ils se lancèrent à leur recherche, mais ne les retrouvèrent pas. Ils n'avaient pour marquer le chemin que quelques miches de pain que les oiseaux mangeraient si on s'avisait de faire tomber une miette. Car c'était bientôt l'hiver et la nourriture se faisait rare. Un vent soufflait sur les enfants, les poussant vers le centre de la forêt, au rythme de leurs ventres qui ne cessaient de réclamer de la nourriture. Hansel avait le plus de mal à suivre, à cause de sa jeunesse et ses petites jambes. Bientôt Gretel dû le porter sur son dos, car c'était là le rôle des ainés envers leurs cadets. »

« A quoi ils ressemblaient ? » demanda soudain Koonak. Victor aurait pu le faire taire en disant qu'on n'interrompait pas un conteur, mais ce serait contreproductif et la question ne lui semblait pas dépourvue de sens. Il pensait qu'il faudrait quelques minutes pour réfléchir, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Le petit garçon fragile et innocent du conte était là, devant lui, quant à Gretel…

« Hansel était le plus petit et de ce fait, le plus fragile. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que son cœur était pur et ses grands yeux sombres posaient sur le monde un regard innocent, sans haine. Sa sœur était son contraire, plus vive, blonde aux yeux bleus remplis d'intelligence, chaleureuse et charmante. »

Lentement, l'histoire se construisait, s'éloignant de l'originale tout en essayant de conserver son essence, comme un cadeau discret.  
« Les deux petits étaient presque morts de faim. Ils ne se résolurent pourtant pas à manger le pitoyable canard gelé et faible qu'ils croisèrent. Il lui manquait un cœur, qu'on avait arraché de force pour le punir, lui seul savait de quoi, mais ne voulait le dire. »  
« C'est possible ? »

« Dans les contes, tout est possible, jeune homme. Ils réchauffèrent le misérable volatile, qui en retour voulut les prévenir de ne pas s'approcher d'une certain raison, mais c'était trop tard. Dès qu'ils la virent, les enfants devinrent comme fous, aveugles et sourds. Ce n'était guère une maison ordinaire, plutôt un chalet fait d'une neige de sucre aussi blanche que des os arrachés, de la pâte d'amande épaisse comme la chair empilée et des fraises aussi rouges que le sang versé. C'était la demeure de la sorcière qui dévorait les enfants en les appâtant avec sa maison de sucre et de fiel. Elle les fit prisonniers, Gretel devient son esclave car elle était vielle et usée, presque aveugle. Hansel fut enfermé, destiné à être servi rôti à la sorcière. »

A ses mots, Koonak fit une mine horrifiée et relativement divertissante. S'il savait que de par le monde, pire arrivait. Il ne devait pas et n'avait aucunement besoin de le savoir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait pris, Victor se demanda s'il y avait beaucoup d'enfants parmi ses victimes, indirectes ou non. Ne sachant ni le pourquoi de cette question, ni sa réponse, Freeze se dit que ça n'avait strictement aucune importance.

« Gretel usa de ruse pour faire en sorte que la sorcière ne mangea pas son petit frère, la petite lui demanda de lui tendre un bout d'os pour prétendre qu'il était maigre. Puis, elle détourna un jour l'attention de la vieille et méchante femme, avant de la brûler dans son propre four en la poussant. Ainsi, elle put délivrer son frère. Cependant, ils ne savaient comment retourner chez eux, ce fut là qu'intervient le canard qui s'était lié aux enfants, surtout Gretel, malgré son absence de cœur. Il demanda à celle-ci de l'embrasser, elle accepta et ce fut bientôt un enfant devant eux, mais pas un fils de manant. Non, c'était un prince qui leur montra le chemin menant à son château pour les remercier. Grâce à eux, il avait retrouvé son apparence humaine après la mort de la sorcière et un semblant de cœur, pas assez pour être homme parmi les hommes, mais suffisamment pour être heureux. Ils prirent donc le chemin vers le château du prince et devinrent une famille unie. »

« Il est vraiment bizarre, ce conte. » commenta Koonak, perplexe.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal, je dois déteindre. » commenta à son tour Victor, sans amertume, c'était un fait.  
« Oui, mais vous, je vous aime beaucoup ! »

Victor ne savait pas quoi penser de ces mots, trop surpris pour pleinement les apprécier.

« Mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi vous avez dit ça. Même si Shaka me mangera pas. »  
« Certes, néanmoins Nouchka te trouve à son goût, semble-il. »

L'enfant lui offrit un visage circonspect, avant de se retourner lorsqu'il sentit l'haleine de l'ourse derrière lui qui le reniflait pendant que sa sœur s'approchait à son tour. Victor ne faisait rien. L'ourse ne ferait rien à Koonak sans ordre, elle avait été habituée à lui et même si ce n'était pas le cas, un mot suffirait à stopper les deux prédateurs. L'enfant ne faisait rien, sans doute partagé entre l'envie de caresser à voir l'infime flexion de son bras et la peur des crocs que son regard guettait. Freeze toucha doucement la tête de l'animal, murmura quelques mots.

« Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me manger. »  
« Crois-tu ? »

L'ourse gronda alors et l'enfant pâlit, recula légèrement, avant de se retrouver avec des coups de langue sur le visage, riant, les mains touchant la tête, le museau. Shaka se trouvait près d'eux, sans s'approcher plus que ça du petit, plus farouche. Heureusement pour l'enfant qui semblait ne pas savoir que faire.

« Du calme, Nouchka. »

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda avec ses yeux noirs, ne bougeant plus. Une caresse pour dire que tout allait bien, Shaka qui tapota doucement, réclamant elle aussi de l'attention, une main dans sa fourrure fut sa réponse. Le petit les regardait toutes les deux, souriant, les yeux brillants. Il les avait regardées dès le premier jour, d'abord avec peur et surprise, ensuite, de la fascination dans les yeux, cette flexion que Freeze avait remarqué, il ne savait plus vraiment quand, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ses mains caressaient les poils des deux bêtes et il voyait le reste de sang sur les mâchoires, le reste de phoque sur les dents. Elles avaient eu faim, certainement. Le bruit avait dû les attiré.

« Je peux jouer avec elles ? »

« Une autre fois, elles ne semblent pas d'humeur. Du reste, rappelle-toi que ce sont des animaux sauvages, pas des peluches. Laisse-les se reposer. »

Il savait qu'elles ne lui feraient pas de mal, mais autant éviter le plus possible des accidents, surtout qu'avec son physique, quelques coups de griffes suffiraient à le transformer en épave sanglante.

« Mais je sais ça… » bougonna Koonak, pas la bouderie de tout à l'heure, amère, reniant l'amour, non, une bouderie enfantine, déçue.  
« Tu auras tout le temps plus tard. » assura Freeze. « Tu risques seulement de les énerver maintenant. »

L'enfant acquiesçait lentement, pendant qu'il voyait les ourses s'installer dans un coin.

« Dites, vous jouez jamais avec elles, vous ? »

« Plus jeunes, parfois, maintenant, tu m'as bien remplacé sur ce point-là. »

Même si l'enfant ne s'était jamais amusé à envoyer les ourses contre des statues des anciens bourreaux, au cas où il serait utile d'attaquer de vraies personnes.

« D'accord monsieur. Alors, maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Le susmentionné ayant retrouvé cet air timide qui ne lui convenait pas, sa polaire ayant tendance à le grossir, il avait maintenant l'air d'un ourson perdu. Le premier mouvement qui venu fut un léger geste sur la tête, un regard bienveillant.

«Viens. »

* * *

Avant Victor n'aimait pas la neige, c'était Nora qui lui avait montré la beauté d'une dance dans un monde blanc, les flocons qui chutaient lentement, les pas sur la neige (jamais seul, plus jamais), et l'air frais et pur qu'on respirait à loisir. Quand ce n'était pas la neige, ce fut les étoiles qu'il aimât mieux grâce à elle, pas seulement d'un point de vue scientifique, mais aussi esthétique. Il se souvenait d'une nuit où elle avait grimpé sur le toit de la maison de ses parents, lui à sa suite, manteau à la main, de peur qu'elle attrapa froid et tombât malade. L'escapade avait fini sur un poste d'observation élevé, le vent qui gifla son visage et la main que Nora lui tendit en souriant. Cette même Nora qui se blottit contre lui lorsqu'il s'asseyait à son tour.

Freeze n'avait pas négligé l'installation d'un endroit où on pouvait à loisir regarder les étoiles, une cavité creusée à même la neige, une lampe posée au cas où, qu'il alluma. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce fût à un enfant qui la verrait en premier, mais soit, ça n'avait rien d'une rupture avec ce que le garçon avait apporté, petit imprévu aux conséquences jamais néfastes.

« Oh chouette, y a plus de tempête et d'aurore boréale ! » s'écriait l'enfant, pendant que Victor était à ses côtés, relativement surpris par la dernière partie de l'exclamation. Chez certaines cultures, ce genre de phénomène surnaturels pouvaient s'apparenter à un mauvais présage, certes, mais il supputait, à tort ou à raison, que ce genre de tradition se perdait dans l'âge moderne. Apparemment non, pas toujours.

« On regardait parfois les étoiles avec mon papa et ma maman, c'est beau. » continua l'enfant, maintenant assis, les yeux rivés sur l'infini étoilé, le vent nocturne balayant ses mèches brunes.

« Il en allait de même pour ma femme et moi. » dit Victor d'un ton neutre.

« Super, ça veut dire qu'on pourra le faire quand elle se réveillera. » concluait l'enfant avec enthousiasme.

Une légère surprise fit place sur le visage émacié, suivit d'un léger sourire. Il appréciait les mots simples de l'enfant. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment le petit verrait Nora. Ses paroles lui donnaient l'impression que tout irait bien.  
« Sans doute. »

L'enfant regardait alternativement l'homme et les étoiles.

« Ma maman disait que les étoiles sont les âmes errantes, celles qui ont quittés le monde pour aller dans le ciel. »  
« Tes parents devraient se trouver là, donc. » renchérit-il platement, pas si intéressé que ça, mais si ça plaisait au petit de faire un monologue empreint de nostalgie sur la cosmologie inuit, libre à lui.

« Non, ils sont morts dans la mer, ils ont pas voyagé de la terre vers le ciel. C'est Nanook, le plus grand des ours qui a voulu fuir une meute de chien et qui s'est envolé. Par contre, ma mamie disait que parfois les ancêtres s'en vont danser avec les étoiles et les dieux, mais je me souviens plus trop où ils vont. Vous avez une idée ? »

« J'espère, sans y croire, qu'il existe un lieu où les retrouvailles sont possibles. » murmura-il.

Freeze n'avait plus personne à regretter.

Victor avait beaucoup prié dans sa cellule, pour Nora, pour une main tendre qui l'attendrait dans un lieu chaud où le froid ne les séparerait plus jamais.

« Vous avez perdu aussi des gens, monsieur ? » demanda brusquement Koonak, sans que Victor ne lui répondit.

Le petit n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Ce même petit qui s'approcha timidement de lui, peut-être inquiet. Devait-il lui sourire, faire une accolade ou des mots suffiraient ?

« Plus maintenant. » assura-il en pensant « plus jamais ».  
L'enfant resta songeur, avant de poser sa main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler un bâillement.  
« Tu sembles fatigué. »

« Un peu. » avoua Koonak en se frottant les yeux. « Et vous, vous semblez encore triste. » reprit l'enfant, presque comme un reproche. Freeze se fit sombre.

« J'autorise le fait que tu te cales contre moi, mais sache que les câlins seront de vaines tentatives de réconfort qui n'aboutiront qu'à une certaine irritation de ma part, j'ai passé l'âge et ce, depuis longtemps. »

« Je pensais à rien que tout ça, d'abord ! » affirma l'enfant aussi sec, avec un accent vexé dans la voix, une presque colère sur ses traits.  
Victor se rappela de ses tentatives de consolation ultérieures qui comprenaient, entre autre chose, le geste mentionné plus tôt, pour repenser à la fierté de l'enfant. La situation lui apparaissait comme un jeu tordu, une sorte de deux pas en arrière pour un pas en avant.  
A la place d'excuse qui ne servirait à rien ou mettre en lumière sa maladresse, il prit l'enfant en-dessous, le souleva sans effort, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Il fixait maintenant le visage surpris avec un air impénétrable, qui pouvait être aussi bien neutre qu'irrité.

« Je n'aime guère les menteurs. » tonna-il et l'enfant demeura surpris, pâlit, puis gonfla ses joues, d'un air offusqué. Il était presque mignon comme ça, sans doute allait-il se défendre. Victor l'interrompit avant toute tentative.

« Je pense que pour toi, je vais faire une petite exception. » dit-il en souriant légèrement, installant le petit contre lui, celui-ci semblait surpris, mais ne fit qu'un commentaire, se retournant, dos contre le tuteur qui le tenait encore, le plus doucement possible. Nora avait fait ce geste pour sa petite sœur une fois, Victor se disait que dans la situation présente, cela ne pouvait faire de mal de manifester son attachement ainsi, encore une fois, pour pallier à toute la maladresse dont il était pourvue (ah, si seulement il avait trouvé un moyen de guérir plus tôt…).  
Au petit de murmurer, les yeux sur le ciel éclaboussé de lumière.

« On voit aussi la lune. »

Victor ne savait pas si c'était une tentative de changer la conversation pour fuir une honte ou pas, ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Je suppose qu'elle aussi une histoire pour toi. »

« C'est un homme qui se cache dans le noir, parce qu'il a fait des choses pas très bonnes. Mais il est amoureux du soleil qui est une femme et sa sœur. Alors, il essaie de la retrouver chaque nuit. » récita l'enfant doucement, les bras croisés.

« Je suppose qu'il ne la retrouve jamais, éternellement solitaire dans l'obscurité glacée. » murmura Victor.

C'était un schéma narratif commun à bien des histoires, dont la sienne, quelque part.

« Bah si, sinon, on n'aurait pas l'aube, ni euh... pustule …le crépuscule. Voilà, c'est ça. » s'embrouilla le petit avec la voix affaiblie des enfants luttant contre le sommeil.

« Tu devrais dormir. » commenta froidement l'adulte en tenant l'enfant.

« Pas envie… J'peux avoir une histoire, s'vous plait ? » demanda alors Koonak, se calant davantage contre lui, les jambes dépliées, le regard tourné vers lui, tête sur le torse.

« Une qui finit mal, puisque tu ne semblais guère enchanté par celle qui se finissait bien ? » proposa-il d'un ton neutre.

« J'ai jamais dit que j'avais pas aimé. Juste, elle était bizarre …mais en vrai, je préfère quand tout se fini bien… avec de la neige, parce que c'est beau… » murmura-il de plus en plus bas, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes pendant que la bougie qui éclairait son visage rond commençait à s'éteindre. Dans quelques minutes, il allait se rendormir, Victor le présentait bien. Il suffisait seulement de patienter. Cela incluait accéder à la demande.

« Essayons l'histoire de Dame Hiver. » annonça-il en repensant aux histoires aimées par son épouse.

« De qui ? »

* * *

Koonak n'entendit pas la fin de l'histoire.

Victor était retourné dans la salle où reposait Nora, pour mettre une couverture sur le petit, au cas où. Assis, il le tenait dans les bras et hésitait pour l'instant à se déplacer pour le remettre dans son lit. Quand il se serait écoulé plus de temps, sans doute oui, mais pour l'instant, il préférait attendre. La vie lui avait appris à être patient. Le visage juvénile contre son bras avait maintenant l'air paisible des rêveurs, les cheveux en bataille, poings fermés, dos rond.

« Je ne suis pas très doué, Nora. Tu es meilleure que moi dans ce domaine. » murmura-il à sa femme dont il regardait maintenant le visage, tout aussi paisible. Les deux ourses étaient allées dormir à ses côtés, il devait être le seul encore en train de veiller. C'était normal, quelque part, réconfortant aussi, d'une certaine façon, étrange, surréaliste, mais pas forcément déplaisante. Il passa une main sur le pelage de Nouchka et Koonak bougea dans son sommeil, pour mieux se coller encore contre lui.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Il remit sa main sur l'enfant, ne se sentant pas aussi à l'aise qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais en l'occurrence, si ça pouvait convenir, s'il convenait surtout, alors, tout irait bien. Il se demandait ce que dirait Nora si elle pouvait le voir ainsi, sans doute rirait-elle un peu, trouverait ça charmant. Victor avait tellement hâte de la revoir, l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, ensuite l'enfant, les deux au final.  
Il serrait davantage Koonak, faisant attention à la réaction du petit, comme il gardait toujours un œil sur Nora. Bientôt, se disait-il. Pour l'instant, il devait chercher, veiller, sans jamais renoncer. Il savait qu'au bout du chemin, deux personnes l'attendaient et là, peu importerait que le vent soufflât sa neige, l'hiver serait fini et les cauchemars loin.


End file.
